Sage's stone
The sage's stone is a recurring item in the Dragon Quest series. It can be use repeatedly, but only in battles as an item. The effect would heal a moderate amount of HP to all active party members. Appearances Dragon Quest III The Sage's stone (called the SageRock in the Game Boy Color Version) is hidden within Zoma's Castle. In the Super Famicom and GBC Version, a second one can be found in Luzami when you speak to a man in Zenith for a third riddle. In all versions of the game, 75~94 HP is restored upon use. Dragon Quest IV The sage's stone can be found in a secluded treasure chest inside Psaro's Castle, and it will restore 50~60 HP upon use. Dragon Quest V The sage's stone is received as a gift from Madalena upon first entering Nadiria through the Teleportal Shrine. It restores the same amount of health as in IV, but now heals characters and monsters in the wagon as well. Dragon Quest VI The Sage's stone is obtained by winning the level 7 fashion contest at the Chateau de Sass. It is an item that can be used to restore a HP to all party members during battle, similar to casting Multiheal. Dragon Quest VII Reward for collecting 85 Mini Medals (3DS Remake). Dragon Quest VIII The stone has received a substantial boost in power, restoring 100~120 HP. It is created by combining a gold nugget, a chunk of orichalcum, and a Yggdrasil dew. Additionally, one may be found in Black Citadel near the end of the game. * In the 3DS version, the stone restores 60~80 HP. Being an item, the sage's stone is unaffected by a character's Tension level. Dragon Quest IX A sage's stone may be made using Alchemy, combining Orichalcum with a Silver Orb and three birdsong nectars. Although the prospect of free party healing in battles may seem excellent, players may want to save their valuable Silver Orbs for more ambitious upgrades for the Stardust Sword, Meteorang, or Apprentice's Gloves. The reason for this is because the amount of HP healed is 75~95, which is far too little to keep pace with the damage outputs of tougher bosses. A Sage's Stone would be extremely helpful in the early stages of the game, but Silver Orbs can only be obtained by fighting extremely powerful Legacy Bosses or purchasing them in the DQVC during certain times, and by the later portions of the game, the party will have access to the much more powerful Multiheal, which will heal twice as much as the Sage's Stone without factoring in Magical Mending. Thus, players would be well advised to save their Silver Orbs, unless they are going for 100% completion on the items list. Dragon Quest XI The sage's stone restores 100~120 HP and is the reward for completing the request of an old man in Gondolia, available from the beginning of the game's third act. After speaking to the man and accepting his request, the party must travel to Nautica and transform the Luminary into a fish. From there, he must ascend as high as possible and swim to the southwestern region of the kingdom and explore the seaweed bed until a bright orange glow is found. Return this to the old man in Gondolia and claim the reward. Gallery DQIVDS - Sage's stone.png Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III healing items Category:Dragon Quest IV healing items Category:Dragon Quest V healing items Category:Dragon Quest VI healing items Category:Dragon Quest VII healing items Category:Dragon Quest VIII healing items Category:Dragon Quest IX healing items Category:Dragon Quest XI healing items Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars accessories